Eien ni
by Nov.Rain
Summary: This fic is about a dream I had - It was about Kanda choosing to stay with Allen and not let him be alone at the end of the war, rather than living free of the lotus curse and of his duties as an exorcist - Not sure if it was to repay Allen for his help when it came to Alma or not...its for you guys to decide - this happens as the manga's continuatiation. Yullen?
1. Chapter 1

..._Hello, This is Rain _

_I know, I know - Such a bad writer I am - _ - _

_Publishing stories when I could update the others. Just to tell, I am currently editing and writing the next chapter of my previous Yullen fic __Friends and Family - Missions and Duties _

_So: This fic is about a dream I had - It was about Kanda choosing to stay with allen and not let him be alone rather than living as a human, free of the lotus curse and of his duties as an exorcist. He chose to be with him - Not sure if it was to repay him for his help when it came to alma or not, but I don't think so :P_

_I woke up crying because of what happened after Kanda went with Allen._

_I do not own DGM - This happens at the end. To people who didn't read the manga, their will be some characters that you might not know of/about. THERE MIGHT BE SPOILERS IN OTHER WORDS!_

_This is a Yullen story, I hope you guys will like it, on with the story_

_PS: you can read this fic while listening to different ost - those are some examples;_

_-DGM OST 1 - Shiawase na hibi_

_-DGM OST 2 - Eliade to no ai_

_-DGM OST 2 - Togaochi "Suman Dark"_

_-DGM OST 2 - Koigokoro_

_-DGM OST 2 - Saika_

_-Seiken he no kibou_

_-Chrno Crusade ost2 - #23 Saigo No Hibi_

_-Chrno Crusade ost - Chrno No Kanashimi (OST)_

_OR as well as what you want to listen to_

_You might need to play them again while you read the story seeing that there isn't a long version of those OSTs_

_For longer ones, try those:_

_World's Most Emotional Music Ever: The last leaf Falls_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Chapter 1: Why did you come? I was supposed to die alone, like I always did...

Long long ago, was a boy. Cursed he was, as soon as he found happiness, God took it from him. Rejected from the world, he was needed to live as the medium between the akumas and the humans.

Each time he died, he was resurrected as someone else, but no matter what, he was alone. The first time, he died of hunger, alone in the winter woods. The second time, of a sickness, the third he was assassinated. Trying to save a demon that only he could see, he lost his fourth life. The fifth, he died of a sickness once again as well as the 6th and 7th life he was given. The result of his eighth death was caused by falling from a cliff and the one after that, from the wounds he gained in a battle. His 10th death however, was different.

Allen Walker stood in the middle of the battlefield as blood from his wounds flew out of his body. Nobody dared to move as they were astonished by the view in front of them. The 16 years old teen stabbed the millenium Earl's soul with his sword, releasing him from the twisted word he himself was about to leave. He helped delivering the noahs - all of them were finally free of their burden.

The Noahs, Allen's second family were on the 'other side'...waiting for him and Neah to come. After Tyki and Road saved him from Apocryphos, Allen learned about his past, Neah, Mana and the Noahs. He came to help Lavi and Bookman while Kanda became a Gensui in order to get the permission to search for the Moyashi once again after he lost him in the street. So much happened in such a short period of time….

The sword Allen had in his hands disappeared. Returning to its proper place, _His left arm had now the appearance_ of a normal human arm yet the skin was a rough light reddish color.

How ironic it was. His innocence was the heart during all this time and it crushed itself after so much time. Noah and Innocence were natural enemies, of course they would destroy themselves in the end if they were found in the same body...leaving Allen without much to live seeing that the hole in his heart appeared again because the innocence wasn't here to save its host any longer.

His black skin was slowly turning back to its proper snow white color as his eyes turned from amber to silver.

One by one, each exorcist lost their innocent because of the heart's disappearance.

Apocryphos did too disappear as he failed to protect the heart with whom he wanted to submerge with.

Everyone was now free, the war ended, but to what cost?

"Allen-kun!" cried the chinese girl to her comrade who came back to finish his task as the destroyer of time.

The one that they imprisoned and persecuted because he was believed to be a traitor had come back to save them and the world, yet now he was about to die, but to truly free the 14h, Mana's brother….the former Exorcist didn't have a choice.

"...Neah...lend me your power once again….it's...the last time, I promise…" panted Allen, as breathing became harder and harder.

'_..A..llen..'_

"...It's okay...Mana will be waiting for us...on the other side.."

'_...I'm sorry...for me…_'replied the 14th as Allen opened the ark's door...for the last time.

"What is he doing-de aru?!" yelled Krory as he watched Allen put his left arm on his stomach wound and his right one one the other side of the ark.

"He's planning to escape!" replied Lavi as he ran to stop the cursed boy. He still had some of his injuries from when he was taken as an hostage in the Noahs mansion for information, he wouldn't be able to make it. If only he still had his Odzuchi Kozuchi!

"Encircle him! Encircle Walker!" yelled Louverier to everyone. If Allen disappeared through the ark, he would definitely die from his wounds.

"Allen! - Walker! Allen-kun! Walker-san!" Miranda, Lenalee, Chaoji and the other former exorcists and finders called to him while the generals and Marie observed him

"That Baka!"

Turning his head, Lavi was surprised to see Kanda sprinting toward Allen. "Yuu?!"

"MOYASHI!"

Glancing at the man who went to such trouble only to bring him back, Allen smiled.

"Don't smile at me you idiot! Where do you think you're going?!" _He was still far, he wouldn't make it._

"...Kanda" Allen stopped walking into the ark only to turn toward the japanese man, recalling through what extent he and Johnny did to bring him back.

"...I can go now, can't I? Tell johnny and the others that I'm sorry"

"If you want to apologize, Do it yourself!"

_Still too far!_

"...Bakanda, don't run...your wounds...they will get worse"

_A bit more!_

"...Kan..da…"

_Please!_

"...I'm..going"

_PLEASE!_

As he sprinted the distance between himself and Allen, Kanda cursed.

"Yuu! Take care of him!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Baka Usagi!" yelled Kanda as he wrapped his arms around Allen and jumped through the Ark.

"...why?.."asked Allen, closing his eyes - it was hard to breath, He wasn't able to reject the wannabe samurai's act.

"Dont talk"

Hiding his face in the crook of Kanda's neck, Allen couldn't keep it in him anymore. "...You...could've have stayed...you were free..so w-why?..." Allen scrunched his face as Kanda laid him on the ground of some unknown place. The older man was trying to manage Allen's heart to heal by using his own life energy, the lotus.

"...I..I'm not gonna let you die like this..."

"...Bakanda...you don't need...to.." panted the boy as he placed his hand on top of Kanda's to move them away from where his heart was.

"Shut up for a while, will you?" argued the japanese man as he looked at the younger's one chest for any amelioration in the short time he had left to heal Allen's heart before it gave out..

"..Please don't…Kanda…"

"If I stop, there's no way in hell you'll be able to survive!"

"But if you continue then you'll be the one dying!" yelled Allen with all the air he currently had in his lungs as tears ran down his cheeks

"...just shut your mouth and concentrate on breathing and staying alive" said Kanda as he gently took Allen's hand off his, only to put it on his side - ignoring as well Allen's worries.

"...Don't ignore me..Kanda.." replied Allen desperately. If he was the cause of Kanda's death, there's no way he'll be able to live on after all he did for him.

"..." No word were exchanged as the younger one was being healed by his comrade.

"...I was the one who was supposed to kill you…."said Kanda, breaking the silence between them as the white haired teen looked at the sky that was darkening by the minute.

Glancing at Allen, Kanda continued. "...If the Noah took hold of you that is, but it seem that God actually had something else planned for you.." revealed the man as he mocked the said divinity who was just a joke in his life.

"...kan..da.."

"...Even if I did not help you..it would not change anything" said the Japanese man.

"...What..do you mean?" panted the former exorcist.

"What I'm saying is, in the end, everyone is alone, right?" replied the Japanese, referring to death in general.

"...Kanda...you don't understand...you still have time, you can go back and live freely like you always dreamed of…if you leave me here-"

"Don't even think about that. I am planning on staying"

" You don't have any debt toward me, I don't want you here!"

"...Moyashi.. I don't care whether you want me here or not. You. Need. Me. How long are you planning on faking smiles?"

Allen was completely taken by surprise by that.

"The pain of being alone is completely out of this world, isn't it? I don't understand why you would accept to live in it for the sake of the world, people you don't even know…You and your messiah-complex..." said Kanda as he thought of the time when he lost Emma(1) and Alma.

Turning his face toward Kanda, Allen locked his desperate silver eyes with the other's deep cobalt filled with understanding and stubbornness.

"...I…" The white haired boy soon became silent as he thought of what he could reply to the man in front of him.

"...I can't say why, but it pisses me off to no end to see you throw your life away. Did you never think of what you wanted to do after this war ended? Did you seriously, from the beginning, think that you would die to fill your mission as the destroyer of time? Don't you have a will to live?! " asked the former exorcist through gritted teeth.

Allen panted before coughing.

"I'm not helping you because I am indebted toward you or anything...I won't leave you here."

"..Don't talk nonsense…When my time will com-"

"I will die with you and you'll be reborn with me."

Allen's eyes widened at what he just heard.

"...w-what?.."

Kanda glared at Allen. "...you heard me...in our next lives, you won't be alone"

"...What..are...you...What are you saying, Kanda!"

"Don't you listen when I talk?"

"That's not what this is about! You come and ask me if I have a will to live and then you are the one who come and tell me that you're gonna die with me?! *Cough Cough* Don't joke*Cough* around!"yelled Allen, desperate to make Kanda give up on this idea.

Kanda grabbed Allen's shirt before glaring at him. "Do you seriously think I would be joking about this, Moyashi?"

Allen wanted to say something but didn't know what. Even if he knew it was strongly something he needed to refuse or at least argue, the teen didn't find his force to reject the offer. He stared into his friend's eyes, looking for honesty...looking for the truth….Could he actually accept...did he have this right?...

Allen looked at his lap, letting his bangs shadow his eyes. "...There's no way you will stay will me…"

"And why not?"

"Because!"Allen's mind was racing. How could he make Kanda understand the seriousness of the situation? '_He can't stay with me' _thought Allen

"Moyashi"

"Kanda.." Allen locked his eyes once again with the said man "I can't chain you to me like this"

"...please shut the Fu** up for a bit and listen." KAnda pinced the bridge of his nose. "You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel. To survive, your heart need my Lotus energy, and your mind will break if I am not here." Kanda stopped healing Allen's heart for a second to take his breath before starting was seriously getting pissed off. Why was he so stubborn?!

"I won't leave! Breathe and Let go. Can't you just realize that this very moment is the only one you'll have for sure between your grasp?...No one will take it from you. If you die then it would mean that My lotus life energy was used up completely to keep both of us alive...and if I die, then its the same thing. There are things that we never want to let go of, people we never want to leave behind. But keep in mind that letting go isn't the end of the world, it's the beginning of a new life...Leave your old self, Moyashi...You're not alone anymore."

Allen opened his mouth only to close it not long after. Bringing the back of his own hand toward his eyes to hide them, he finally left the tears fall. They were falling and falling and falling…tears nonstop. After all those years, could he really have someone by his side? Allen the dog, Mana, Narein, Miena, Neah…..he lost so much people because they were by his side during the war. But now that it ended….could he really….accept this offer?

The white haired teen completely sat up , ignoring the man's speech about how he shouldn't sit but lay down because of the strain on his body. He turned toward the Japanese man before grabbing the said man's coat.

He lifted his head and locked his eyes with Kanda's as tear rolled down his cheeks and curse mark. "..Can I..?" He choked out.

"...What?" Kanda was surprised, he didn't know what to do.

"...Kanda...can..I?….may.I... really...take that offer?" asked Allen as his hands trembled. His eyes were now close tight as he waited for an answer.

Kanda pushed the smaller one's head to his chest as he clicked his tongue. "Tch - Am I being with you right now not a good answer enough?...I'm not going anywhere..."

Kanda sighed as he felt water falling on his lap. "You get even uglier than what you already are when you cry, Moyashi."

"..Ugh.."

After many minutes, Allen finally seemed to calm down. "You're done crying?"

"Shut up..Bakanda..."

"What? You're gonna tell me some crap like 'Those tears are the feelings my heart can't express?' " asked Kanda sarcastically before being interrupted by a fit of atrocious petite man let some more tears fall on his cheeks before finally collapsing of exhaustion on his comrade.

"Oi-Moyashi!"

"...Kan..da.." was the last thing Allen pronounced before closing his eyes

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

I edited and added a part at the end...I hope you guys liked it (:3)

PLZ Review...

By the way (1)Emma = Emma is Alma in his past life when he was a girl. We never got the chance to know her name so I decide to call her Emma.


	2. Chapter 2 - Home

Hi there!

This is again. I am here to bring to you Eien ni chapter 2!

By the way as alway, I do not own DGM but I do own my OC: Naomi, Miyabi, and Kaichi.

**For the beggining of that chapter, you will need to listen to : Midnight Sindicate - Lullaby**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Chapter 2 : Eien ni - Home

'_Where am I?...Where is this place?...Lenalee?...L-Lavi?...Miranda!...Marie?!...Where is everyone?...Kanda...….What is happening here...Where are you?!'_ thought the teen as he ran and ran and ran and ran. He needed help, he needed to get away from this place. Away from this lake, away from the moon who observed each and every one of his movement. He was being observed by more than one person yet he could see nor think of how it could be...

_**Come with us…**_

"Leave me alone!"

_**Be like us….**_

"Yada! Go away!"

_**Join us…**_

"Get out of my head!"

_**We are coming...for you...**_

"….No...No...please….Someone...anyone!"cried the teen as he was frustrated of running and running and running for days from some unknown creature. His heart was clenching so bad...he didn't even know how he could move with all the wounds over his cbody. He couldn't even see where he was going because of his cloudy vision….It ached so much...His body...his heart...his soul…

"...Dareka...onegai…" pleaded the teen once more as he saw the figure of someone his heart recognized. "...Omae..."

In front of him past his past self as a child in the middle of kids who were turning around him as they sang a song.

Allen felt tears slide down his cheeks "...No...Please….Yamete...Onegai...Yamete!" He fell on his knees before holding his head between his head "Stop..don't sing..Stop!"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kanda was on his way home from the village, sighing to himself as he walked along the road. "This won't be easy."

The former exorcist left Allen who still hadn't woken up after already now _sevendays_ in a small abandoned house he was able to find, not too far from the place the white head collapsed (around two-three hours of walk).

_During the time Allen was resting in bed,_ the japanese man took his time exploring the small meadow around the house. It didn't take long for Kanda to find himself on a cliff from where he could see a small village. The former exorcist then decided to head back to the house to check on Allen as well a find some things he would be able to sell or exchange for food and medicine. Kanda knew that he could always sell their exorcist coats, but in this case they might get found more easily.

After selling things he knew they wouldn't need, Kanda bought bandages, medicine, and an already used ax to cut wood. He knew that he wouldn't be able to work because he needed to stay in proximity of Allen so he also decided to buy medicinal plants and vegetable seeds. If he grew them in the garden of _their_ house, Kanda would be able to use them, as well as sell the surplus with the townspeople for other goods they were in need of.

In town, Kanda got to meet a guy named Naomi, yet everyone called him Ginger because of his orange hair. The guy didn't seem like a pain in the ass - He actually took his time to help Kanda rebuilt the garden and plant the seeds. The guy knew Kanda was taking care of someone in the house but he didn't know who nor did he try to pry answers out of the Japanese man. He somehow understood that Kanda was not the type to discuss about personal stuff.

"Hey, Kanda!" The said man turned around to see a guy around his age running towards him.

"...Naomi...What are you doing here?"

"I thought that you might need help in closing the holes in the walls and the roof. For that cause, I was able to get some wood boards"

"Oh...thanks"

The ginger haired man looked at the brown paper bags in Kanda's arms "You went to buy food?"

"Yeah, errands"

"You're coming with me? I will get the wood planks and we'll go to your house or if

you want, you can't put your stuff at home and then we'll go take the wood"

Kanda didn't ponder long on his answer " No, let take the wood boards first. It's on our way anyway so it shouldn't matter much."

"K, let's go then" After picking up the wooden planks, the two men walked back to the now inhabited house.

"Nee, Kanda"said Naomi as he turned to look at the long haired man.

"What?"

"How is the garden going? Did anything grow yet?"

"...I found a sprout this morning" replied Kanda after thinking of any changes in his backyard.

"Woah! Finally! What kind?"

"...A bean sprout…"answered Kanda as his mind drifted to the moyashi who was in his care.

"A bean sprout, nee. It reminds me of moyashimon: tales of agriculture. its a story that people often hear of. Do you know it?"

"No."replied Kanda as he opened the front door of the house. It was around 1pm now, so they had time to start the renovations before diner. He put the bags on the wooden table before turning around to look at the hazel eyed man. He somewhat reminded him of his red haired comrade, the Baka Usagi, but in less annoying.

'_It would probably be better to start working on the front of the house, like this the sounds from the renovation shouldn't be that loud from the bedroom.'_ thought Kanda.

"Can you prepare what we need? while I put the food away?"

"Okay, we're starting with the front right?"

"Yeah" replied the man of asian descendancy as he walked in the small open kitchen that came with the house. Kanda took the bag with the fruits and deposed it on the counter as he wondered what he could cook for supper….supper...meal...how much did the Moyashi miss? Kanda sighed. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't worried even a bit. Why don't he wake up?...It's already been one week...

"We need more water" said Kanda to himself.

"Oi, Naomi."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to the well to take some water."

"Okay, then I'm gonna start without you. Do you mind?"

"No. Just..Don't go inside."

"...okay."

"I'm going."

XOXOXOX

Kanda was frustrated. This trip for water was taking way too long. He was supposed to take water from the well but the kids from the village were playing next to it. If only they played with their ball a little farther, they wouldn't have broken the pulley, making it impossible reach the water. Because of this inconvenience, Kanda needed to walk down the cliff in direction of the fountain that could be found in the middle of the village.

The former exorcist didn't want to leave Allen alone in the house for too long, but he didn't have a choice. They needed water. Kanda could only hope that Allen wouldn't miraculously wake up when he's not here….How he was mistaken.

"Oh, Kanda-kun!"

Turning his head to his right, the said man came face to face with Miyabi, a lady who approached him the very first time he came in the village. She was freaking out on the wounds he had on. He still shuddered at the memory. When it came to an injuries, she was like Komui.

"Miyabi Oba-san…"

"How are you doing dear?"asked the brown eyed woman, her hair in a low bun.

"...I'm fine."

"Why don't you come one of those day to eat supper with us"

"I must decline. Maybe another time"

"Mo, you shouldn't stay in that house 24/7. Ah! I know, why don't you bring this lady of yours one of these day"

"...Lady?" pondered Kanda as he placed the bucket of water on the ground "Who are you talking about?"

"Hmm?" Her lips formed a gentle smile "Don't play the innocent. You're living with someone, aren't you?"

'_...no...don't tell me!?'_ thought Kanda as his cheeks turned a tomato color. "Wha-?! No! There's no way that the Moyashi and I-!"

"...Moyashi?"

Kanda sighed. "Please don't say disturbing things like that…"

"What would be disturbing?"

Kanda locked his eyes with the woman. "I don't know how you got that 'Lady thing

idea' but...You are mistaken...I-"

"Kanda-kun" interrupted the woman of surprisingly also japanese descendancy."I don't think I am wrong."

'_No, what I wanted to say is that the Moyashi is not a 'lady'...'_thought the man

"You are not the kind of person who would live with someone for some pinky cheesy reasons. This person you are leaving with is important to you isn't? I would like to meet the one who you grew attached to, we could have fun!"

"Please don't…"muttered Kanda under his breath.

"Did you say something?"asked the woman with a sickening smile

"...No...Oba-san, dinner was it?...I owe you one so please don't say anymore…"

"Maa! What a good kid you are, Kanda-kun! Ah, here. I made some mitarashi dango yesterday. I was bringing some for my son, Kaichi. I am sure he wouldn't mind if I gave you some" said the woman as she handed a box with Mitarashi dangos to Kanda.

"..I must be going now, I hope to see you soon" said Miyabi as she waved and went on her way.

Kanda did the same as he grabbed the bucket of water. He took _way_ too much time. Finally, he found the view of the house in his vision yet the Ginger haired man was not outside. Kanda put the bucket in front of the house and the dangos on the table only to hear some crashes and yell coming from the bedroom.

"Moyashi!" He ran inside only to see Naomi on the floor holding the side of his head as he bleeded and Allen on the floor holding his head as he yelled.

"Oi!" he rushed toward the former exorcist's side only to be kicked.

"Don't come near me!" spat the teen as tears fell on his cheeks. Allen's eyes were clouded, like if he wasn't able to see what was in front of him.

Kanda walked toward the ginger haired man before grabbing his shirt "Naomi! What the hell happened?!"

"I don't know!"

"Don't take take me for an imbecile!"

"I just came in there when I heard a crash! I swear! I was worried so I came in, and when I did he jumped on me like his life depended on it before pushing me away!"

"Ugh...AHH!"Allen was thrashing on the floor, clenching his hair between his fingers.

"Moyashi! Oi!"

"Please stop!...It hurts….dareka!" Allen was crying as he mumbled some things no one was able to make out.

Kanda walked back to Allen before holding him down on the floor. if it continued like that, he would hurt himself. "Moyashi! CALM DOWN!"

"Don't touch me!" At that, Kanda snapped and punched Allen's face.

"Shut it and listen to me Allen Walker!"

As demanded of him, Allen calmed down, finally seeming to go back to the conscious world. "...K-Kan..da?" asked the teen as both of his hands left his head. "Yeah..it's me, Kanda...Kanda Yuu.."

Slowly, the white haired man touched Kanda's cheek as if he was afraid that he would disappear. The Japanese man let him do what he wanted as long as it calmed him.

"...K-Kandaaa" Allen clenched the man's light grey shirt as he hid his face in the man's chest, crying. "I called for you but you weren't here" Tears were sliding his face.

"I went to bring water...that's all…What happened to you?" asked Kanda as he touched Allen's bleeding forehead. The teen was warm, way too warm. and by thrashing around like he did, he opened the crosses on his forehead._**(A/N:You know the ones that the Noahs had...Even Kanda still has his on his arms and Lenalee on her feet.)**_

"...I was running in the dark, trying to find something, anything but wasn't able to.*Sniff* I found graves and a lake and the moon was smiling creepily and no one was here and there was this voice and I felt I was gonna die if I stopped running and my heart clenched and it was hard to breath and there was this song, and those kids, and, and-"

"Woah, calm down, calm down! I'm here so shut up for now. Don't talk too much." Kanda turned around and looked at the man who was looking at the scene silently. "Naomi, can you bring me the first aid kit? It's in the bathroom"

"Yeah, Matte-ne"

As Naomi went, Kanda looked at Allen once again. He had a fever and was too pale, even for himself. His face was flushed and he was taking in oxygen like he never breathed before. His heart still probably did not heal completely. As he glanced at him, Kanda stopped at Allen's feet. They were scratched horribly. Blood could be seen pretty easily and it disturbed Kanda that Allen still didn't tell him that he was hurt.

"...Moyashi, what the hell happened to your legs?"

"Eh?" Allen looked at his appendages before opening his mouth. "Wha! What's that?"

"Don't give me that crap! How can you not feel that your hurt?!"

"But its true! I don't feel them!"

"Can you even walk, then?" asked Naomi who finally came back with his injury, attended.

"What are you trying to say, Naomi?"

Ginger put the first aid kit on the bed. "If your friend '_if I can put it like that because I do not know your relation_', doesn't feel his feet...then I would be surprised if he could walk."

"..Kanda?" The said man locked his eyes with the younger one.

"It's okay, let's at least try" Kanda and Naomi helped Allen stand up. "Okay, now try to take a step" said Ginger.

They hoped that everything would turn out alright, but unfortunately it didn't as Allen fell before being catched by the two men.

"Okay, let me change what I said; it's probably not okay" replied Kanda.

"Hey, Hey..Kanda, you're not helping the situation"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Naomi"

"...what am I supposed to do now…?...What can I do if I cannot even keep on walking anymore?.." asked Allen, refering to what Mana told him years ago.

"It's okay...uhm…Allen?"asked Naomi, interrupting what Kanda was going to answer.

"..Hai...Allen...Allen Walker" answered the teen

"I'm Naomi, I would had liked to meet you in better circumstances but I guess we can't only be

choosers in life. I'm sure you're legs aren't as bad as they seem." Turning toward Kanda, Ginger continued "I'm going back to the village to get Ishikawa sensei. It shouldn't take me too long. Do you want me to bring anything with me?"

"If you could bring him some clothes, I could repay you later" said Kanda mentioning the Moyashi on the floor.

"Yeah, of course. But I don't think that my pants or shirts will be of his size, without offence, Allen"

"Don't worry about a Moyashi like him. As long as he have something else than those blood covered pants, anything should do."

"Okay, I will see you then"

Kanda looked at Allen once more. The former exorcist shoulder were slumped. Like if he was finally defeated after so much. "Don't go all depressed on me, Moyashi."

"..."

Kanda frowned at the lack of response from Allen. "...When you lose something, don't think of it as a loss; accept it as the gift that gets you on the path you were meant to travel on...did you never hear Marie tell you that?" asked Kanda as he looked away from Allen.

The boy glanced at the one who saved him more that once before letting a bittersweet smile grace his lips. It was obvious that the Japanese man was trying to cheer him up without showing it. "You're not the one who lost the use of his legs...Bakanda…"

At this, Kanda smirked. "Were not even sure that you lost them, so don't bring any bad omen upon yourself"

Allen opened his mouth to reply something but was stopped by the growling of his stomach. His cheeks turned red before Allen finally realize something.

"...Kanda...Where are we?"

"Don't change the subject, Moyashi. I heard that" said Kanda, referring to the horrific creature that was Allen's stomach.

"No, really. Where is this place?"

"This place" started Kanda as he stood up and patted Allen's head "it's _ourhome_" He said before walking out of the bedroom toward the kitchen. Leaving Allen with his eyes wide. Hiding his eyes with his bangs full of sweat and dried blood, Allen gave himself the permission to let one true small smile grace his lips. Home...is it true...for real this time?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Here is chapter 2 of the serie Eien ni!

I hope you guys liked it.

For more information about Naomi, keep on reading!

Full Name: Naomi Gill.

Nickname: Ginger

Age: 21

Hair Color: Ginger ( A bit past shoulder lenght )

Eye Color: Hazel green/or/Purple ( I wasn't able to choose)

Height: 180 cm tall

Descendancy: American

**I would like to know what you guys think about Naomi and if I should make him fall for Allen?**

**Tell me if you would like to know what happened to the other characters.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope to see you guys soon - PS: Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.**


End file.
